As described above, the present invention relates to nonwoven fabric materials and, more particularly, to a nonwoven fabric material which may have the appearance of a woven fabric and which is easily engineered along with an apparatus and method for manufacturing same by pulling warp yarns gently bound by an adhesive material along the longitudinal extent of the surface of a cylindrical support and subsequently helically wrapping weft yarns transversely around the cylindrically supported warp yarns prior to activating the adhesive, and setting the adhesive to bond the completed product.
Nonwoven fabrics are similar to woven and knitted fabrics in that all are planar, inherently flexible, typically porous structures composed primarily of natural or synthetic fiber materials (i.e., yarns, threads, or filaments). Nonwoven fabrics are unique in that they can be engineered to resemble woven or knitted fabrics, but they can also be made to have superior physical characteristics over woven or knitted fabrics. Thus, nonwoven fabrics are highly influenced by the properties of their constituent fibers and the manner in which the nonwoven fabric is prepared. Typical methods for preparing nonwoven fabrics include mechanical, chemical and thermal interlocking of layers or networks of the fiber materials.